You're Not Sorry
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Sasuke has been cheating on Hinata with Sakura for weeks and it's finally the last straw for Hinata. Songfic and Oneshot based on the Song You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

A SasuHina Story

You're Not Sorry

Hinata's POV

_(linebreak)_

I sat on my bed thinking about how it could've ended up like this. Where did we go wrong? I thought he would come around, but he hasn't. I've spent every night wondering if he would be there in the morning when I wake up, but he doesn't. Am I that bad of a person?

My thoughts were stopped when I heard the door being unlocked. Quickly I stood to go see if he had finally made it home. I looked around the corner and saw his raven-colored hair. I frowned when I smelled the faint scent of sakura blossoms."S-Sasuke?"I ask and he turns to me with a blank face he has been wearing for weeks now.

"Yes Hinata." he spoke looking directly at me. I step out from behind the corner and stand fully in his view and examine him, and that's when I see it. The make-up on his shirt. I look down so I won't have to see his face.

I took a breath and spoke."You promised you would be back home early yesterday..."I said to him, after regaining my confidence and stared into his onyx eyes. He looks at me before turning away.

"I know...I'm sorry but work was holding me up and I didn't want to disturb you so I spent a night at Naruto's." he lied smoothly. I looked at him and thought about all the chances I have given him, yet he always lets me down.

_(linebreak)_

"No...You didn't spend a night with Naruto. I called him last night and he said you weren't there. You were with Sakura again weren't you..." I said as the tears pricked my eyes as I looked at his surprised face.

He walked to me and put his hand on my cheek, but I pushed him away. I didn't want him to touch me. I'm sick and tired of this. He's always lying to me and thinking it's going to be fine afterwards but not this time. I don't want to hurt anymore."Hinata..."he breathed my name out and I let the tears flow freely now.

"Get out. I don't want you here anymore!" I said to him trying to furiously wipe my tears. Sasuke stood there and didn't move. I know he was probably shocked, but I didn't care. I just wanted him out."GET OUT!" I soon screamed at him as the tears fell more freely.

"I'm sorry..."he said before leaving. I quickly locked the door after him as I slumped to the ground in tears.

_(linebreak)_

It's been a week since I kicked Sasuke out, and I'm still broken. His calls make it hard for me to forget, yet the only thing that keeps me from answering is the hurt I'm feeling now. If I do pick up then I'll only get hurt again.

This was the last straw. He wouldn't have any more chances from me. I was done and through. I knew I couldn't just stay here, I had to forget. But there was only one person I could think of to help me right now.

Quickly I picked up my phone and dialed a number. Quickly they answered, "Hello?" came the familiar voice and I felt myself crying again. I felt so weak."Hinata? What's wrong!" they asked me urgently and I tried to get the words out.

"T-Temari..c-can c-can y-you c-c-come o-over?"I sobbed out trying to make my words audible, yet she understood me and said she'd be right over before hanging up. I closed my phone and let the tears continue to flow.

_(linebreak)_

It didn't take long for Temari to get here, and when she did she unlocked the door with a spare key I gave her and closed it back. Upon hearing my sobs she hurried to my room."Hinata what happened?" she asked me and fresh new tears came back as I tried to explain to her what happened.

She held me in her arms and nodded in understanding. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The blonde holding me looked out the room and then at me."I'll be right back. "she said as she got up to go answer the door.

I waited silently for her to return, and that's when I heard his voice."I need to speak with Hinata." he said and I heard Temari yelling at him to just leave, but I could tell that he wasn't going to leave.

About a few minutes passed and Sasuke came inside my room."Look, Nata-chan...I'm sorry, please believe me. It won't happen again." he said to me trying to look as sincere as possible, but I didn't want to hurt anymore.

"J-j-just l-leave! PL-pl-please j-just l-leave!"I sobbed and Temari came in and started to hold me again. I could tell she was giving Sasuke a death-glare, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to leave. He wasn't sorry.

He stood there looking at me, I could feel it, before he left slamming the door behind him and I felt fresh tears stream down my face.

_(linebreak)_

He had looked so innocent when he had apologized, but I knew that wasn't the case. I know he was just going to do it again. I could have loved him forever, but he had to cheat on me with Sakura. What did she have that I couldn't provide for him?

I had finally stopped crying, but these thoughts just wouldn't leave my head. How could he just cheat on me like that? Was I that worthless and weak? Was I getting unattractive? Why?

_(linebreak)_

It's been two weeks and I'm ready to go out. Temari's here with me helping me with the whole ordeal. I'm almost over it, yet I can't get rid of the pain in my heart. We're going to have a girl's night out with Ino and Tenten.

As we head out I'm smiling, happy that I would spend time with my girlfriends."You ready to have fun?"Temari asks me and I nod smiling as I run a hand through my indigo-colored hair.

We get inside her car and go to the mall, which reminds me where I first found out Sasuke was cheating on me. Everyone knew except me, but I forgave him that time.

When we get to the mall the first person I see is Sasuke. He's with Naruto. Temari seems to see him as well as she tries to get me away from him, but it's too late and he head over to us. I feel my heart began to hurt even more than it has all week."Hinata, please listen..."he starts. He does this all the time, but I don't want to and just walk away trying not to cry, because I'm stronger than that.

Temari punches him in the face as he tries to come after me and we enter the mall to go find our friends leaving Sasuke behind.

_(linebreak)  
_

Suddenly I hear my phone ring, and I look at the number, and saw that it was Sasuke. I ignore the call and put my phone in my bag after putting it on silent. I wasn't going to hurt anymore.

I should get Temari or Naruto to tell him to stop calling, because I'm not going to pick up the phone. I wouldn't give in to his empty apologies. I won't believe him like I did before.

_(linebreak)_

I remember how he made me fall for him in high school. It never wouldn't went away if he hadn't cheated on me. I still didn't understand why he cheated on me, and I doubt I ever will, but this experience has made me stronger.

I smiled at something Ino said, and thought about how Sasuke and I's love faded and how I thought he shined so bright. But he's nothing but a memory now. I would get over him for good and find someone who would treat me right and stay faithful to me.

_(linebreak)  
_

It's been a whole month since it's happened and I'm happier than I've ever been. Sasuke continues to call me every day, but I'm not going to answer so he needs to stop. I'm not going to believe his apologies like I did before.

"Hinata! Are you coming?" I heard Temari shout and I turned and smiled at her and nodded as I turned my phone off after seeing I had another missed call from him. I would be happy and he wasn't ever going to bring me down.


	2. Author's Note

Hello! I have read all your good reviews and I see alot of you would like to see Sasuke's POV and Sakura's POV and some of you want to see a full story. I have decided I will write a full story to show how all of this happened and to clear some things up. I thank you all for your reviews and favorites. I promise I will try to make the full length story better than this one. Oh and those of you who have read my other Naruto Fanfics, I would like to say that I am currently working on updating them.


End file.
